In Flight, Butterfly Wings Burn
by Leemix
Summary: "You are a child of the night. When the canopy of stars envelops your world, we shall descend, and you will tell the world of our story." For her eyes see between two worlds, and the souls cast to wander without a chance of settling.


**a/n:** Recently, I've been inspired by the lore and legends of _Psychopomps._ If not from Tom Siddell and his fantastic comic _Gunnerkrigg Court,_ then just for the intrigue alone of the idea of spiritual beings guiding one to eternal rest. This, plus helpful input from my mother (who's always been linked to the spiritual side of people and the world) have been a massive help in crafting this little chapter story. I was originally going to do this as a one-shot, and the first chapter can ultimately stand on it's own, but this is going to be a small series. Anyhow, I do hope you enjoy this, and please review!

* * *

 _ **In Flight, Butterfly Wings Burn**_

" _You are a child of the night. When the canopy of stars envelops your world, we shall descend, and you will tell the world of our story."_

Like many things in her life after, Yumemi had been forced to piece together her memory through second-hand accounts and newspaper clippings.

 _You were lucky to be alive,_ the men that had apparently rescued her, had told her. _If we'd been any later, you would have died,_ her mother had wailed as she gripped her hand so tightly that Yumemi thought she might have torn it off.

She had been twelve years old when the accident happened.

From the view of the newspaper clippings, it was three kids who had ventured too far, and one had wound up almost dying by falling from a sheer cliff. From the eyes of the parents, the perimeter around that shrine hadn't been secured properly, and that curiosity had gotten the best of their perfect offspring. They had no fault.

Suzume said that a big white light had saved her. Ichiko refused to speak of it at all.

But there was _one_ thing Yumemi was sure of since her accident.

"You wanna help us again, huh? Gass said there was a weird girl who liked to follow us. You here to come with me?" The small fox that placed itself atop the golem carved into the stone stared at her with a mix of intrigue and judgement. It's red eyes clawed into her subconscious.

"Yes." She answered, staring straight back at it. "I want to help you."

All of a sudden, a high laughter filled the air, all the way up to the star-dotted sky. The fox leapt down from the stone, transforming mid-way into a small girl with bright orange hair. She sauntered around Yumemi with precise movements, as if she were treading on glass.

"You're weird." She concluded. "But I shan't turn down the offer of someone who wants to do good. But if you want to watch, you've got to do something in return for me."

Yumemi blinked. "And that is?"

The fox-girl smirked, revealing her tiny fangs. "See, talking to most animals to come with us is easy. We understand them better. But this is my first time guiding a human, and they can be tricky to persuade. And that's saying something for me!" She gestured wildly with her hands.

"I still don't see how this involves me."

"I'm _getting_ to that." She pointed up. "See, I'm being assessed tonight. To see if I can be a higher-level guide. But you star kids are rare, and we're allowed to have your help. So talk to the kid for me, convince them I'm not a threat."

Yumemi felt something lodged in her throat. "A kid? Th-That's no fair! Why would you ..."

"Oh." The fox girl unfolded her arms. "Forgot you lived 'round here. Erm. Look," she scratched behind her furry ears. "You'll be doing the kid a favour if you help. They won't be trapped in limbo. They can pass on in peace if you help me. They're already dead, but they don't have to suffer if you help."

Her fist tightened to the point that it trembled. Then, like everything, the storm of emotions inside of her calmed, and her palm lay flat against her side.

"I'll do it." She said without an ounce of hesitation.

She was lead to a large field of reed grass, where the golden hue had long since become shrouded in the velvet shroud of night. It left naught but the quiet greenery, visible barely by man's naked eyes. Whistling winds played long-forgotten tunes on the stems, and everywhere Yumemi stepped felt like a disturbance of the quaint peace.

The fox girl-now in her animal form-didn't seemed bothered. Wherever she stood, the grass remained upright and facing skyward. Not a hint that she had passed through. It was something Yumemi had come to notice when speaking with their kind. Despite the work they did for the world, they never left a physical mark. Those who were able to see, soon forgot all about it.

All, except for her.

"We're here."

Yumemi stopped just shy of the fox girl and looked around. "We are?"

"Mm-hm." The fox girl's gaze was transfixed on something in the distance, and she pointed. "The kid's hiding somewhere over there."

Casting her gaze over toward the pointed spot, Yumemi felt her breath lodge in her throat.

There was nothing more than the charred remains of a farmhouse.

"Takashi…"

"You knew him?"

Yumemi managed a stiff nod. "He is-was, my friend."

The fox girl tried to be consolatory, though to little avail. Foxes weren't often known for their nurturing nature, after all. Yumemi gripped her fist, and her eyes stung.

"You can't take him away."

"Huh? We had a deal, girl!"

Yumemi whipped her head around, and a furious expression pained her face. It made the fox-girl step back away from her.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! He's not ready to go!"

She held her hands up. "Look, he's already gone, I'm just her to-"

"Then _undead_ him! You can do that, can't you?" She pleaded. "He-He hasn't told Ichiko that he has a crush on her, yet! A-and the science competition is next week, he's not finished!" Yumemi's begging became little more than incoherent blubbers as she sunk to her feet. "Please don't take him! Please, please, _please!"_

Her outburst caused several blackbirds to take flight from their nesting in the empty trees, and their shadows cast over Yumemi.

A few moments passed, before a soft paw placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see red eyes staring right back at her.

"Why…? Why can't he just come back?" She sniffed. "Why does he have to leave us so soon? It's not fair…"

The fox hung her head. "Some human souls are snatched prematurely. Others, they're taken away too late. It's what keeps this world in chaos, and ultimately, what keeps it alive."

She wiped under her eyes. "I don't understand. You use words I don't get."

The little fox clambered into her lap and nuzzled in her neck. Yumemi cradled her close, comforted by the warmth.

"You never will, kid. But that's okay." The fox closed her eyes as Yumemi stroked her head. "You don't always have to understand something to help someone out. But you know, that little guy will be trapped here if I don't let him pass on. He won't talk to me."

"Will he talk to me?"

"Possibly. You've got a better shot than I do, kid."

Settling the little orange fox back down onto the grass, Yumemi stifled the rest of the tears that threatened to fall. She straightened herself up, dusted the dead grass off of her long brown skirt, and looked toward the charred remains of the farmhouse. Everything was still and quiet as she began to walk.

When Yumemi was little, she had watched shows on the television that followed this sort of scenario. A young girl would wander the fields at night, only to encounter a demon, or a ghoul, and it would try to chase them. But those shows neglected to mention that those paranormal beings might just be scared and confused. Maybe it was humans that were the bad guys for trying to trap something they didn't understand how to communicate with.

"Takashi?" She whispered. "Are you here?"

Nothing.

Yumemi looked back toward the fox-girl. She was back in her human form, sat atop another rock.

"I'll stay here until you're done."

Yumemi nodded, and went further in.

She had heard from Ichiko about Takashi first (though it was an account filled with tears and sniffles), and then from her mother (which was a slightly calmer account, though still troubled nonetheless). Yumemi remembered that Ichiko had cried for three days straight. She hadn't been in school since.

"Takashi, it's me. Y-Yumemi." Her voice cracked for a moment, and she sharply cleared her throat. "Are you here? I just want to talk to you."

Her skin prickled with heat when she heard a slight rustle. Her eyes darted around.

Then… " _Yumemi?"_

"Takashi?" Her heart stopped. "Where are you?"

" _O-Over here. Quick, quick, before they see you!"_

She saw a hand waving to her behind one of the charred structures. The skin was pink, blistered, and enveloped in a white glow. Steeling her nerves, Yumemi ran over. She stopped dead at what she saw.

"Takashi, you…"

He was _covered_ in burns. His glasses were missing their frames. His hair was non-existent.

" _Wh-what are you doing here?"_ He snivelled. " _Are you hiding from them too?"_

Yumemi gulped and crouched down. "H-Hiding from who?"

Takashi looked around nervously, before whispering. " _The scary people. One was really big and said I needed to go with him! Mama told me not to talk to strangers. Some of them have been passing through here, looking at me. I don't look weird, do I?"_

"N-No, of course you don't!" Yumemi braved a smile. "Takashi, they're not here to hurt you. They just want to help you. You're all alone here, aren't you?"

" _I-I'd rather be alone then go with them!"_ He scowled at her through his raw skin. " _Why are you on their side? A-Are you going to hurt me too?"_

"No! I'm not! But Takashi, if you stay here, you're going to be scared and alone and like this forever!" Her pleads could be naught but dry air with their effectiveness. "Please, Takashi, you can't stay here and hide forever. Just… just come out with me, and we'll talk it all out-"

" _ **No! I don't want to! Go AWAY!"**_

Yumemi staggered back when flames began to envelop him. Her heart began to race. "Takashi, wait! Please!" Her voice strained from the scream.

She staggered to stand up. "Fox girl, help me, please! H-He's going to burn up and get hurt! How do I stop him?! Tell me what to do!"

But whilst the fire raged on around Takashi, the fox was nowhere to be found. Takashi continued to scream, and the world continued to ignore him. Yumemi covered her face and began to cry.

"No, no, I don't want this anymore! Someone help him, please…" She begged. "I don't understand what's happening, please help me…"

 _You don't always have to understand something to help someone._

Yumemi slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. She blinked a little.

"The fire … isn't real?" She put her hand in the flames. It danced on her fingertips, but did little more than that. "No, it is real. But it's not hurting me at all!" Yumemi looked over at Takashi. "But it's still hurting Takashi? How do I get it to stop hurting him?"

Yumemi rose from the ashes that buried her, and the flames parted away as she walked through the tragedy.

On the edge of her mind, she swore she could hear echoes of pleas and screams, of a young boy who helped his friends out before himself. But things like that she forgot as she walked through the intense red heat.

Takashi saw her, and growled. " _G-Go away!"_

Yumemi stayed rooted to the ground. Carefully, she reached out. Takashi visibly trembled.

" _N-No, don't come near me! I'll hurt you, I'm all burnt and…"_

His pleas softened when Yumemi leaned over and embraced him.

"And you're my friend. You don't have to hurt on your own." She held him tight, and the flames slowly died around her. "But you can't stay here forever, Takashi."

"...I know." He mumbled. "I was just scared."

"We all get scared." Yumemi patted his back. "You were so cool, though, being the hero and saving everyone else."

"They were my friends. Are they…?"

Yumemi pulled back and wiped under his eyes. "They're fine. You saved them all. They all remember you as being cool and brave."

"I didn't mean to start the fire." He whispered. "We were just trying something we weren't usually allowed to do. We thought it was cool. I didn't mean to drop the cigarette on the hay. I hiccuped and it…"

"Nobody blames you, Takashi. We just miss you."

As he smiled, Yumemi saw a small glint of something in the distance. She crawled over, and pulled out a pair of red-rimmed glasses from the wreckage.

"M-My glasses!" Yumemi handed them back to him. "Thanks, I couldn't see anything!" As he put them on, a soothing glow enveloped his body. When it faded, she saw her friend again. Burns and all, but he was in his school uniform, and his smile was back.

"Well done, kid."

Yumemi looked around, seeing the little fox swish her tail.

"Aww, that's cute! Is she your friend?" Takashi knelt down and scratched behind her ears.

Yumemi pouted. "Maybe."

"Takashi," the fox turned to her. "Are you ready to go now?"

Takashi closed his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I scared you, Yumemi. But it's time for me to go now, huh?" He laughed to himself. "I guess I won't need to hand in that homework anymore!"

Yumemi covered her face to stop herself from crying.

"Oh! Before I go," Takashi rummaged around in his pocket. "Yumemi, could you give this to Ichiko for me?" He handed her a folded piece of paper. "I… uh, was going to give it to her before, at the Science Fair next week, but… well, I can't, now." A small blush rose to his face, and he scratched his chin. "Could you give it to her for me? I'd really appreciate it."

She clasped it in both of her hands, and held it over her heart. "I'll get it to her. Promise."

The fox girl had turned back into her human form again, and Takashi took her hand. "Now, there are a few things you need to know, but I'll tell you about them on the way. But don't you worry about a thing, you'll get there safe and sound!"

"Thanks!" He grinned. He turned to Yumemi. "Thanks, Yumemi! See you around sometime!"

The stars winked at Takashi as he returned to them.

Yumemi was too far gone in her crying to wink back at them.

* * *

"Kid? You're still here?"

Yumemi wiped her eyes. "It's only been ten minutes."

The fox girl scratched her ears. "Humans measure time really weird."

Yumemi walked up to her and grasped her hand tightly. "Is… did Takashi…?"

Inside of her, there must have been scraps of humanity left, because the fox girl took her hands and smoothed over them with her thumb. It was common for her own mother to do that when she was distressed or suffering from anxiety. It was a comforting gesture, to say the least. It made her heart stop beating frantically. "He got there safe and sound." She assured her. "He was met by his Grandmother just before he got there. He'll be alright now, kid. He's okay."

Shoulders trembled as Yumemi muttered thanks under her breath.

She let go of her hands, and used her sleeve to wipe underneath her eyes. "Why didn't you come and help me before? When all the fire started."

The fox girl merely smiled. "Because you didn't need me to."

"B-But-"

"You doubt yourself, Yumemi. That fire would have hurt me, but it didn't hurt you."

"Why?"

The fox girl looked sheepish. "See, no guides have been able to get close to the kid. He kept bringing up painful memories from the past that hurt anyone who he didn't know. That includes beings from your world, and ours. But the thing is, you didn't feel the heat. Takashi didn't _want_ it to hurt you."

Her eyes widened. "That's why I could help him?"

When the fox girl nodded, Yumemi felt the gaping anxiety patch itself up with pride.

"You've still got something else to do though, don't you?"

Yumemi gently took the piece of paper out from her jacket pocket. She dare not read it. "Yeah. But I'll give it to her tomorrow. Tonight I... I need to go home and sleep. Maybe." Yumemi smiled, though bags under her eyes were beginning to seat themselves there. "I will get it to Ichiko. I won't break that promise with Takashi."

"You know, it's my job to guide the dead." She placed a hand on Yumemi's shoulder. "It's your job as a human to help those left behind to keep on living. If anyone says that it's not, Yumemi," she grinned with the little fangs peeking out, "tell them Irita will let 'em know otherwise."

And just like that, she was gone.

Yes, if there was one thing Yumemi knew since her accident, is that somehow, her eyes were able to see that of the dead, and those who would guide them to eternal rest. Be it a curse or a gift, she hated and loved it all at the same time. At thirteen years old, she knew more about the world than most did in a lifetime. But she didn't want to define the world. All she wanted to do was help.

Yumemi looked at the paper. A small love-heart could be seen in the corner.

 _Oh, Takashi..._

* * *

She never read the note.

It never moved from Ichiko's side dresser, though.


End file.
